


The Flirting Games

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan could never find a way to flirt with his boyfriend effectively, until one day...





	The Flirting Games

Logan had been talking to Roman online for a while now, and although Roman always seemed to know what to say to fluster Logan, ever since they first started talking. However Logan never quite got the same reaction out of him. Roman would refered to them as 'attempts to flirt'.

Logan sat at his desk pondering what he was possibly missing, when a notification popped up on his phone. His boyfriend had posted a simple paragraph.

_Top secret! If you really want me to blush, and melt my heart, you simply must call me baby._

Logan smirked, it was as if Roman knew what he was thinking. Logan simply liked the post and continued going about his day. Although he did file this information away in his brain for a later date.

~~~

Roman was having a pretty average week, nothing too bad or too good had happened so far. It was just alright. Suddenly a message popped up on his phone.

_Good morning baby!_

Roman squeaked as he read the message, the post he had made earlier completely escaping his mind, as his boyfriend initiated the flirting that usually took place.

_Mi amor, are you trying to make me blush so early in the morning?_

A response was quickly delivered back to Roman, _is it working?_

Roman smiled, Logan was such a dork. _Perhaps..._ he responded.

_Then yes baby. I am trying to make you blush._

Roman felt his cheeks heat up, but he fought through. _How ever did you find out my secret darling?_

 _Well my love,_ Logan responded. _If you post it right online I'm going to see it!_

Roman let a small giggle slip past his lips. He had completely forgot about the post. This was the first time Logan had held his own in their flirting matchs, and Roman had no rebuttal.

_I regret exposing myself Lo..._

_Well dearest, you've been figuratively melting my heart with all your pet names, so it is only fair._

Roman in an attempt to regain control, typed the most flirty message he could muster, _I've been melting your heart? Is that so amor?_

His boyfriend however seemed unfazed. _Absolutely my darling._

Roman's face burst into a fiery red, and he buried his head in his hands as an attempt to smother the heat emanating from his face.

_I'm supposed to be the flirty one here! Since when did the tables turn!_

Roman could practicality hear his boyfriend's subtle chuckle when he read his next message.

_What a shame baby! I suppose I'll have to carry the flirting in our conversations from now on._

Roman smirked, _Oh you wish!_

The two boyfriend continued to flirt back and forth for the rest of the evening, and when Roman sighed off for the night he was sure it was going to be a very good week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk to me over on tumblr!  
> @thesentientmango


End file.
